


Shadow's Dream

by MsFaust



Series: Marvels Never Die [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Sombra receives a warning, setting her down a new path--one that may help her end the conspiracy she's been fighting.





	Shadow's Dream

Sombra found herself floating above a vast psychedelic landscape. All around her, flashes of multicolored light raced across a backdrop resembling some alien night sky. Large chunks of landmass drifted about like chunks of ice in water.

Damn, she thought to herself. I gotta stop having sugary stuff before bed if it's gonna give me dreams like this.

Suddenly, she found herself being slowly pulled towards one of the rocks. Upon it was a dark-haired man with a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee, dressed in a blue shirt, black pants, a long red cape, and a medallion.

"Hello, Olivia Colomar," he said. "I am known as Doctor Stephen Strange, and I am the one who called you here."

Sombra gave a small laugh as she landed gently on the rock. "Course the dream guy knows my name."

"Oh, this is no ordinary dream," Strange said. "I felt this was the best way we could speak, since you do not yet have the ability to traverse dimensions."

He sat with his legs folded, and motioned for her to do the same.

"I know about the conspiracy you are looking into, and unfortunately, you are not as well equipped to combat them as you think you are. Fortunately, you have a strong magical potential, and with the right training, you will stand a much greater chance."

Again, Sombra scoffed. "And you think I'm gonna listen to a figment of my imagination why?"

"I had a hard time believing in magic at first myself," Strange said. "But I think I may be able to persuade you."

He lifted a hand, and started to draw in the air. Three bizarre symbols that glowed with red-orange light materialized--one of which she recognized as the conspiracy's symbol.

"Do you see the sigil on your left?"

She nodded.

"And do you think you can draw it?"

She nodded again, tracing it herself. Unlike Strange, her drawing glowed with purple lines.

"Good. Remember that one. It'll prove handy in the near future."

(Marvels Never Die)

Cursing under her breath, Sombra ran through the halls. It was clear that the conspiracy's agent (or one of them) had caught on to her, and had sent goons to hunt her down and eliminate her. Most likely, he or she had told them that Sombra was a traitor.

"Not that they're wrong," she muttered.

To her relief, there was an unlocked storage closet nearby. Ducking into it and locking the door, she caught her breath. Unfortunately, given that she didn't have a translocation marker anywhere, it looked like it was the end of the road for her.

A thought struck her. Raising her hand, she traced the symbol she'd been taught in the air. Much to her surprise, a glowing purple sigil appeared in the air, before growing and changing into a portal. On the other side, a swirling void of multicolored light with large mirrored pathways awaited her.

Behind her, the door shook as her would-be killers tried to break it down. Without hesitation, she stepped through, the portal closing behind her as she dashed along a reflective walkway.

A short run from where she had entered this strange place, Dr. Strange was waiting for her upon a reflective platform. Skidding to a halt, the hacker glanced behind her, then at Strange.

"OK," she said. "I'm listening."


End file.
